


密码（普通特工梗，AU）

by ximi



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Other - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:10:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6525271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximi/pseuds/ximi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CP走向是盾叉、冬叉，普通人梗。本人喜爱美漫的M/M同人，同人本身属于二次创作，会有AU、Bug、OOC等因素出现，但尽量不会让人物过于走形。人物版权归属漫威所有。</p>
            </blockquote>





	密码（普通特工梗，AU）

**Author's Note:**

> 本文源于《不能說的病歷書》一书，因内里的两性人题材而来。本文则引用网络中46XY/45XO信息而写，其中经XY细胞占优势，一侧为发育良好的睾丸和输精管，另一侧为发育不好的卵巢和输卵管。文中为普通特工梗，故没有血清和超级英雄，但原作中的组织会存在仅是借用名字。Rumlow、Steve、Bucky是异母兄弟。

【盾叉冬叉】密码重启版（AU普通人特工双性梗，OOC慎入）

警告：本文灵感来自《不能说的病历书》，为两性畸形中的双性，AU普通特工背景，人物有OOC。原人物归属漫威，OOC是我的。是重启版。

第一更

46XY／45XO①是个密码，一串特殊的密码，隐藏在我身体里罕见的基因密码。

接收完一系列冗长的数码后，Rumlow一甩手关掉了全息投影，朝掌心吐了几口口水往后拢了拢头发。头顶细碎的黑发在风中摆动，他看着面前高耸入云的大厦，40层往上的高大建筑犹如消失的世界奇迹——通天塔。不过它依然有个响亮的名字——三曲翼！

Pierce授命他进入三曲翼去窃取资料。

 

三曲翼是神盾局的总部，隐藏许多鲜为人知的黑暗秘密，而他所在的九头蛇正好是神盾的竞争对手。

防守已经被他放倒，藏在垃圾桶里，密码破解更是没有新意，在进度条到达100%前Rumlow甚至用脚轻拍地面来消磨时间。

 

“Brock？”

在进度条抵达100%同一时刻，有人不请自来。而这外来客让Rumlow瞬间绷起每根神经，Rogers!SteveRogers！

“你在这里做什么？”

随着金发男子逼近的动作，让他连拔下U盘的时间都没有！年轻男人有着漂亮澄澈的蓝色眼眸，但那柔和的颜色却让Rumlow只能回想到彻骨的凉意。

“我来保护神盾的数据。”

 

这简直就是废话！Rumlow竟然没发现警报是何时被触动的，按他的想法，一身深蓝紧身制服的Steve人模狗样的！

“你是，九头蛇？”Steve瞟到了Rumlow左臂上醒目的臂章，审视的目光变得锐利。

“我看你才更像条蛇。”一条吐着信子咄咄逼人的毒蛇！

Rumlow小心奕奕地变换着步骤，但他始终无法逃出Steve的视线，只是他在兀自做着看似徒劳的移动。然后，他的目的达到了，指尖在触碰到U盘的一刹那一阵劲风带着凌厉之势袭过来。

多年的特工的训练还是有帮助的，Rumlow几乎是条件反射性地侧偏头，拳风擦耳而过撩起他耳边的黑发。

他矮身以右脚别住对方右脚内侧，手曲肘直击对方面门。

做出隔挡的Steve并没有感到攻击，当他反映过来时，手里只有一片从对方衣角扯下的布片。回头的瞬间，他看到Rumlow不加掩饰的嘲弄表情。

 

Rumlow在脑子里不知重复了多少遍看到金发男子吃瘪的反映，而且屡试不爽！只是他来不及发现，金发男子勾起的嘴角。

好运和噩运往往只在一线间。

很快，Rumlow便高举双手对人用枪顶住眉心退了回来，而Steve则一直擒着志在必得的自信笑容。

 

“谢谢，Sharon。”金发男子和金发女子看起来十分搭配，Rumlow不禁带着小小的恶意猜测，如果这女人知道她身边的男人曾经做过什么，她还会那么崇拜他么？

“我去查看资料。”叫Sharon的女特工收回手枪，把一副手铐交给Steve。

被金发男子拧住手腕铐在椅子上时，Rumlow被男子打在他侧颈上的灼热呼吸惊得退缩。他感觉罗杰斯的手掌故意在他掌心停留，轻轻握住他的手然后若无其事地下滑。

“Steve！资料被做手脚了！”Sharon输入口令，只得到一片被病毒浸染的空白，女子满脸严肃。

“Brock，那里有什么？”语气不觉间带上怒意，放在左侧锁骨处的手收紧。

Rumlow一直如此倔强，一直如此。即使他被自己捏得很疼，他也只是向一侧转头，不与他直视。

“Brock！”

拇指滑过男人的喉结，最后勾起男人的下巴捏住、固定，刚刚冒出头的胡渣微微刺痛指腹。Steve怀念那种触感，那种间断了8年时间再次抚摸Rumlow的触感，他甚至感觉到了对方极力克制的颤抖。

①46XY／45XO查自网络，其中经XY细胞占优势，一侧为发育良好的睾丸和输精管，另一侧为发育不好的卵巢和输卵管。

第二更

“别逞强。”简单的三个字，犹如一把密钥，僵直的冷意打通锥骨，颈骨就像瞬间被石化般。

别逞强。就像一把锥子敲凿夯实的冰层，细细的裂纹就是每个被点燃的结点，那层厚厚的壁垒掉下一块碎片发出清脆的响然后粉身碎骨。

“在我右边的口袋里。”金发男子放置在后颈的手指传来恼人的温度，Rumlow深吸一口气，直到胸腔胀得发闷才作罢。

“Good Boy！”宽大的手掌抚乱了黑发，仿佛这是Steve对Rumlow配合结果的奖励，黑发男人紧紧咬着牙，黄色的眼珠里浮现出愤恨。

 

“事态已经不是我们想象的那么简单了。”Sharon看着斜靠在操作台旁的沉默不语的金发男子，男子单手托着下巴，淡金色的眉聚拢凝结。

“重生计划。”和女子一起审视着屏幕上的图像资料，那是份名单，首当其冲的就是他自己。

“这事得上报Hill①。”接住女子抛来的U盘，静漠地看着她一步步靠近Rumlow。

“Rumlow先生。”金发女子将他从椅子上拉起来，这位看似纤细的女子比想象中更高挑有力，“我们将以盗窃国家机密罪控告你。”

在被女子拉着经过Steve身边时，他的目光对上男子，四目相交，眼球相互追逐。Rumlow在女特工看不到的方位向男子投去挑衅的目光，只要不落在罗杰斯手里就是他最大的幸运，他非常讨厌罗杰斯那股爆棚感的雄性荷尔蒙。

“那恐怕只是神盾局的秘密。”

“什么？”

金发女子有些惊异地偏头，不只因为Rumlow的话，更因为他突然靠近的动作。以一个破坏隐私距离的暧昧姿态，俯在她耳边。

 

反转发生在光电石之间。

“别动！”

Rumlow厉声喊到，金发男子的脚步果然顿住。

右手卡住卡特特工的脖子，让女特工依靠在他胸膛上，被撬开的手铐环空荡荡地在女子胸前晃动，刚刚顶住他的枪口此时正指着女子的太阳穴。微微收紧的手掌让女子脸色发红，把女特工可能的反抗都扼杀在摇篮里。

“Brock！”

“U盘！”

他们的目的一样，抬手让女特工被迫后仰，枪口轻轻戳着女子的头，手指半拉保险栓。

“别逞强。”

似曾相识的恶意出现在Rumlow眼中，不过多年前，他是那个受害者。金发男子紧抿嘴唇，脸色变得沉重。从他再见Rumlow那刻起，Steve就明白了，那个他熟悉的Rumlow“死”了。

“你要U盘是吗？”将那张薄薄的U盘捻于指尖，“放开Sharon。”

不自觉带上命令的语气，犹如多年前……

“好。”

Rumlow轻轻一推女子的背部，让她向前踉跄。掉转枪托，女子颈后的长发被拍得飘起来，暂失意志的女特工失重地跌下去。

“Sharon！”

“你可没时间关心小美人了，甜心。”

他从金发男子的蓝眸中看到了小部分的愤怒，大部分的措手不及，狠狠戳重Steve腹部的电击棒闪烁着耀眼的电光，电流顷刻间麻痹身体机能。

“B……rock……”Steve全身上下只有那双眼眸死死锁着Rumlow。

“对付你这种人，就只能用卑鄙的招！”

掰开那只颤抖的手，小小的载体落入掌心，粗鲁地扯起对方金色的短发，拉扯得对方眼角一同微微上扬。

“我该给你个教训。”

坚硬的枪口抵在金发男子下巴左下侧，肌肉被硌得酸疼，男子漂亮的蓝眸瞬间收缩了一下，想开口的他最终选择闭上嘴巴。这是他亏欠Rumlow的！

如此近距离的空包弹依然存在强大的威力，轰鸣伴随着一股麻痒，有东西慢慢从耳蜗里往外淌。暂时性失聪和电击余韵让Steve无力地伏在地面上，仿佛一只待宰的羔羊。

 

注释  
①为原著中玛丽亚.希尔，神盾其中一任局长，是弗瑞的心腹。


End file.
